deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Shadow VS Dark Pit
Shadow VS Dark Pit is a What-If? episode of Death Battle. Death Battle-Shadow VS Dark Pit.png|Shadow VS Dark Pit-Remastered Death Battle Dark Pit VS Shadow.png|First Shadow VS Dark Pit backgrounder (133).png|Ahomeschoolingroudon Description Sonic the Hedgehog VS Kid Icarus! Two Anti-heroes enter in Death Battle, the Sonic's rival can win Pit's black-winged doppelgänger? Interlude Something Deadly And Dark Is In A Lot Of Hearts And Some Lerk Into The Shadows. This type of characters are anti-heroes. Shadow (The Ultimate Lifeform) And Dark Pit (Pit's Dark Double). I'm PuasLuis. And it's my job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to find out who would win a Death Battle. Shadow (*Cues I Am... All of Me by Crush 40*) History: Built by Prof. Gerald Robotnik with alien DNA, Shadow the Hedgehog was created to be the Ultimate Life Form. 'Despite being a powerful, living weapon, Shadow's initial purpose was to provide genes capable of curing the deathly ill, specifically, ''Gerald's granddaughter, Maria. But before Shadow could be shared with the world, tragedy struck. Then ''Shadow ''went crazy and tried to destroy the Earth for revenge, but he ended up saving the day instead. '''Abilities and moves: Shadow can move at hypersonic speeds and survive underwater and in space, like most Sonic character. But Shadow can control The Chaos Forces known like the energy most powerfull in Sonic Universe. With this energy Shadow can use the Chaos Control, a movement that he can manipulete the time to his advantage. Chaos Blast, Chaos Spear, and other specials ability. Chaos Blas'''t is the most powerfull attack. And '''Chaos Spear is an energy attack. But the most useful skill of the Chaos Emeralds is that it can travel through time. Weapons and armors: Also, Shadow wears two Inhibitor Rings, which are stricting his access to the chaos force to maintain control, 'should he remove them, his power increases immensely, but is somewhat uncontrollable and quickly tires him out. ''(*Cues All Hail Shadow by YannickJason*) Shadow can use '''weapons of the game Shadow the Hedgehog. He has guns, Submachine Guns, a Machine Gun, Chain Gun, '''a '''grenade launcher, '''a '''bazooka, Worm Shooter, a semi-automatic rifle '''and a '''Black Barrel. All are ranged weapons. But he have to a sword. Transformation: Super Shadow is the pinnacle of his powers, receiving a 1,000% power increase. He can fly, move near the speed of light, and is totally invincible. And have some moves like: Chaos Lance, a red bolt of raw chaos energy and a stronger variant of Chaos Spear. Chaos Arrow, a small blue bolt of chaos energy. And Super Sonic Boost, a high powered attack where the users surround themselves in a powerful aura and boost into the foe. Despite this, Shadow's super form can only last a few minutes. But this time Shadow can use to beat his opponents. This is becuase Shadow needs some rings. Shadow: I'm Shadow... the Hedgehog. Dark Pit (Cues Dark Pit) History: He is a flawed, incomplete clone of Pit created by the Mirror of Truth. He serves as a rival to Pit and dons a portrayal of an antihero-like personality. Why was created. Because Pit broke the Mirror of Truth. Abilities: He like a clone, he fight like Pit but more aggressive. But Dark Pit stole the ability of Flight, '''obviously lets '''Dark Pit fly unlimited, something that Pit can't do. And homing ability, this attacks is used to never fail an attack. His powers are very versatile and can help in situations or to improve their skills. Weapons: He has cool weapons like the First Blade, EZ Cannon, Violet Palm, Ogre Club, Guardian Orbitars, he own staff, Electroshock Arm, '''the amazing '''Pandora Claws and his favorite the Silver Bow. The First Blad'''e is one of the most balanced weapons in Uprising. Since it's a sword, the First Blade is best used for melee attacks. The '''EZ Cannon is definitely a versatile one. It's shots bounce along ground and with their great homing ability, it's one of the more unpredictable weapons. The Violet Palm has arguably the best homing capabilities out of all of Dark Pit's weapons and not the worst range, but you don't melee too well you're only using your hand. He looks like a stupid or amazing. The Ogre Club produces slow shots with limited homing ability, but it compensates for this weakness with strong melee attacks. The Guardian Orbitatars operates more so for defense rather offense with their charged shots putting up barriers to protect Pit from ranged attacks. The Electroshock Arm are the shortest when it comes to range with none of the shots even reaching 30.0m, but they have very powerful melee attacks to make up for it. And regardless of its stats, it will always possess the ability to inflict paralysison enemies. The Pandora Claws increase Dark Pit's speed more than any other weapon, '''which helps to make up for having some shorter range when compared to the others. '''And fire blue, is a wonderfull weapon. Dark Pit Staff '''has the longest range out of all the categories and works well for sniper shot. And finally the '''Silver Bow, It is the only bow with shots that lose strength over distance instead of gaining strength. It is the prototype for the Palutena Bow. Feats: He can go more fast that the light, his durability is good too. And he can throw a FUCKING GIANT ROBOT with a kick, just one kick. He defeated gods like Pandora and Pit opponent being. Dark Pit: And I Dark Pit, servant to no other but myself. Fight Dark Pit flight and remember Viridi conversation and go in the forest. Shadow walk in the forest and see an angel black (Dark Pit) Dark Pit: You Hedgehog, stop.''He throw an arrow. Shadow dodge the arrow. ''Shadow: Stupid angel, if you looking a fight, you found it. (*Cues Boss Battle 1*) Dark Pit lands FIGHT! Shadow runs and use a homing attack to Dark Pit. Dark Pit: He is quick, I can't underestimate it. He use his blade and attack it. Shadow use his guns and shoot, but Dark Pit dodge and attack. Shadow: His attack is powerfull. Dark Pit: Stupid, its all. I will finish this. He use his bow. Shadow: CHAOS CONTROL! Dark Pit: No way. Shadow attack him three times, but Dark Pit block the fourth attack with his orbitars. Shadow use his more powerfull weapon and shoot but orbitars reflects the shot and Shadow explodes. Dark Pit: I will finish this. He use his arm and punch it. Shadow is paralyzed. Shadow: Why I do not move. Dark Pit use his claws and attack multiple times, Shadow use energy balls and hits Dark Pit. Dark Pit: Really you need this rubies. But what you can resist my attacks. Shadow: You have... no idea... WHO YOU'RE DEALING WITH! (*he leaps up in mid-air and surrounds himself with all seven Chaos Emeralds*) Dark Pit: What's this? (*Cues His World*) After he taps into the power of the seven Emeralds, he turns from a black to a yellow lime coloured hedgehog with a bright glow and aura with invincible godlike powers, becoming Super Shadow. Shadow: Behold the true power I possess! Dark Pit: No way. ''He use his club but Shadow destroy it. Shadow punish Dark Pit and throw him to the moon. Dark Pit use the heal power. And use his staff and shoot Shadow. ''Shadow: He still alive. ''He shot a Chaos Arrow and runs to the moon. Dark Pit dodge the Chaos Arrows and his staff shoot Shadow, but he dodge all the staff's shoots and punch Dark Pit. Dark Pit fall in the earth and forest is destroyed. ''Shadow: It's over. (*Cues Destoyed Skyworld*) Dark Pit: I am Dark Pit, Viridi's officer. And I will win this match. Shadow listening Dark Pit's voice. Shadow goes to the earth and see the forest destroyed. Shadow: You can't resist it. Chaos Blast! Dark Pit escape of the attack flying. Shadow: I need to go in the past. Dark Pit: Not on my watch! Shadow's Super form wears off. And Dark Pit attack him with his bow and throw Chaos Emeralds. Dark Pit: It's finish time. (*Cues The Return of Palutena*) Dark Pit use black hole power, Shadow is trapped and Dark Pit use mega laser power. Dark Pit fires the Mega Laser at Shadow, vaporizing the latter into the same shade of his quills, smoke. Dark Pit: Nice try K.O.! Dark Pit flying in the sky. Results (*Cues Dark Pit*) It so a really close match. Dark Pit's feats of speed and strength are superior and his''' weapons are much better.' '''Shadow has created with immortality '''and this is the '''superior defense.' And his emeralds are extreme powerfull. But Shadow isn't a Sonic clone. And Dark Pit is a clone of Pit. This is good and bad for him because we can use Pit's feats to complete Dark Pit' statistics. The bad is if Pit die Dark Pit die too. Super Shadow can tied Dark Pit in speed and is''' so powerfull but Dark Pit's defense are good. '''Hades threw Pit in 1000 meters unprotected. '''Hades's strenght are similar or better of the Super Shadow. And the '''power of life to heal allows Dark Pit withstand better the attacks of Shadow. '''Or dodge his tackles. Talking of powers Dark Pit's powers can be the best ability for him.' He can' improve his skills, trap or do powerfull attacks.' And' Super Shadow is for a limited time.' Shadow seems was disintegrated, again. '''The Winner is Dark Pit.' Next Time On Death Battle Two leaders, a good childhood. Now will Battle to know eho is best leader. A Ninja Turtle cut a metal. A Power Ranger cut another metal. Leonardo's phrase and Power Rangers's phrase is listening. Leonardo VS White Ranger! Trivia * Is unknown what Dark Pit can obtained the Power of Flight if Dark Pit lose his power in the battle versus Pandora. But, easily Dark Pit can obtained again the power. * Originally, Shadow going to past and Occurs a time paradox, which disappear the world and a tie. But this is removed because Dark Pit is so fast and stop the possible paradox. * Shadow and Dark Pit are PuasLuisZX's favorites characters. * It can be easily the closest match for a Death Battle, only because Shaadow can use transform in Super Shadow. Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Death Battles with a returning combatant Category:'Nintendo vs Sega' themed Death Battles Category:'Sonic vs Kid Icarus' themed Death Battles Category:PuasLuisZX Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles